The Rest of Boe
by ninja rainbows
Summary: The Doctor thinks he's seen it all, but something in the 51st century on the Boeshane Peninsula takes him off guard. Set after they drop off Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen off on Raxacoricofallapatorius. Just a crack fic with a bit of fluff thrown in. No harm done.


**All I can say is that I was bored out of my mind and feeling too writer blocked to work on my other fic, but wanting to write when I wrote this, along with very confused as to why the Face of Bo is just a face. And too lazy to look it up.**

**Thus this fic was born.**

**Please review, it would make me happy!**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

'Alrighty then, Rose Tyler!' said the leather jacketed man as he flipped a switch on the TARDIS console, running around the side and smacking what could only be described as a purple thingy with a hammer, and sticking his foot into a lever to pull it down. 'Where do you want to go?' he only stopped moving long enough to say that statement before dashing around to another control piece to do some other thing. 'I know a great little cafe in the Boeshane Peninsula in the 51st century, though there's always the off-chance we'll run into little Jack Harkness.'

As he said this, he gestured to the other man in the room, who was straddling one of the large coral-like structures that supported the inside of the TARDIS control room. After inspecting the position for a moment, the Doctor made a displeased face, waving his hand around in an unhappy manner. 'No, just no. Sit in the chair if you're gonna sit,' he groaned to Jack, who smirked and swung his legs around the side.

'Why, Doctor? Does it make you _uncomfortable?_' he whispered the last word into the time lord's ear, causing the slightly taller man to stiffen and purse his lips as Jack sauntered away to sit in the acclaimed chair. 'So you said something about a cafe?' he asked hopefully. Right on cue, his stomach growled hungrily, and as the Doctor sighed, Rose laughed at the two men in front of her. They were hilarious.

Hitting another button and turning a little doo-dad, the Doctor grinned at the blonde haired woman, flashing his brilliant smile that told her they were going to have a lot of fun. 'You are going to _love _this place, Rose! It's brilliant. Absolutely-'

'Fantastic?' she finished his sentence for him with a smirk, leaning forward on her hands. The Doctor's smile widened and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, jumping up on the balls of his feet.

'Fantastic!' he repeated as the TARDIS gave a mighty pitch to the right, Jack flying over the chair he was sitting in and making a loud sound of protest. Rose felt herself falling, so she grabbed onto the nearest support she could find: Which just so happened to be the Doctor's midsection. This action, along with the rocking of the TARDIS brought him down with her, twisting and hitting his head on the console to avoid falling on her.

However, she landed on him, and he let out an _oof!_ of air as her body crashed on top of his lungs. As the familiar wheeze that signaled their landing sounded in their ears, Rose rolled off the leather-coated man and the three TARDIS occupants began laughing uncontrollably. The Doctor leaned his head on his companion's shoulder and she grabbed her sides to try and stop herself laughing.

After they'd calmed down enough to stand without growing weak in the knees, the Doctor grabbed his blonde friend's hand and they slowly exited the TARDIS doors and Rose's jaw dropped to the ground.

The 51st century wasn't anything like the Doctor had said it was. He said it was brilliant, and he said it was great. He talked about how everything was prettier and everything was shinier, and how brights were brighter and colors were more colorful. But this wasn't that.

This was beautiful.

Massive trees stretched up into a cloudless sky that shimmered in an iridescent blue to purple and reflected off the smooth green leaves of the trees. Sparkling birds that looked like diamonds soared through the air above her, leaving the smell of something that reminded her of cookies and hot cocoa. Looking down, she gasped and jumped back into the TARDIS for a moment, because the ground beneath her feet wasn't ground at all, but glass. It was all glass, the sidewalks, the benches, everything! Underneath was crystal clear water flowing in the direction of who knows what.

But she didn't care where the water was going, this was so incredible! Running ahead, Rose found herself at a large pond with the same sparkling water inside, bright green grass growing at the bottom. Pink flowering trees swayed gently in the breeze, which seemed to be whistling a tune to her pleasantly as it blew.

'So Rose, is it everything you expected it to be?' the Doctor asked as he joined his companion at the pond, arms crossed over his chest, a small smile playing on his lips. The woman turned her head toward him and stared for a moment before slapping him in the face harshly. He immediately pulled his hand up to touch his stinging cheek, and pulled a face, standing there in front of Rose looking awkward and in pain. 'What the hell was that for?' he whined, feeling like he let his companion down.

However, when he looked back at her, he saw that she was grinning that adorable buck-toothed smile with her tongue in between her teeth. Her eyes were crinkled at the sides and they shone in the light. And the way she was looking at him, it just made his heart go- _Stop it!_ He told himself. _Stop this at once. Unacceptable._

But just at the right moment, a breeze caught her blonde hair and it blew behind her head in much likeness to a model. He snapped his jaw up immediately as he realized slowly that he had been gawking at that beautiful face of hers.

She didn't seem to notice, however, as she grabbed his hand excitedly and squealed. 'This is _amazing!_' she shouted into the wind. The Doctor didn't even mind that Rose was probably breaking his fingers her grip was so tight as she dragged him off to see something else.

* * *

They were finally headed back to the TARDIS, the Doctor wearing a flashing snood on his head that looked extremely out of place among his darkly colored clothes, Jack decked out in a sombrero and Hawaiian lei, and Rose in a 'My Boyfriend is a Time Traveler and all I get is this Lousy Tee-Shirt' shirt, still clinging tightly to the Doctor's hand.

It was so close. They could actually _see _the TARDIS up ahead, and Rose had even relinquished her grip of their designated driver's hand so he could get the key out of his pocket, and Jack was doing his 'I'll catch you all later' speech to no one in particular when they saw it.

Standing out in the middle of a dark night, a large brown sign that read in enormous letters, "Visit the resting place of the Body of Boe" and it caught their eyes. It didn't even have to be said, they were going.

The Doctor silently slipped his key back in his pocket and Jack halted mid-sentence to say, 'Never mind, I'm staying for a little longer! Lucky you!' and Rose grabbed up the Doctor's hand again and they simply veered off to the right, following the directions the sign gave them.

It took them up a long pathway, a long _twisty _pathway, a long twisty _steep _pathway, and they were beginning to wonder if they should've taken the TARDIS to get to their destination, when the Captain stopped dead in his tracks, an awed breath escaping his lips.

Following his gaze, the Doctor's eyes moved up to a point just beyond the hill they had been climbing. His jaw went slack for the fifteenth time that day, only it wasn't to admire Rose. He could do nothing more than squeak.

Rose did the same, and her eyes bugged out of her head. She made a noise that was close to a gasp, but could also be described as a quiet scream. She clutched onto the Doctor's hand even tighter, pushing herself against him in both amazement and terror. Jack attempted to do the same, but received a shove to the shoulder.

'Oh,' he said, still unable to remove his eyes from the sight that lay before him. It was quite clear already that his heart rate had gone up to maximum, and he was as much in awe as he was afraid.

'My,' the Doctor breathed, feeling exactly the same way as Jack. He'd seen quite incredible things before, but this had to come in at the top of the list of freaky yet amazing sights he'd ever set eyes on.

'God,' Rose squeaked, earning an arm around her shoulders from the Doctor, who pulled her in tightly to keep her safe from the terror of that thing below them. 'That's-' she asked, pointing down to what their eyes were glued on. The time lord nodded, still unable to look away. 'But that's-' she tried again, gesturing to the thing in the same manner.

'Yeah, I think it is,' Jack said in a shocked voice, his shoulders limp and his head tilted as if he could get a better angle of looking at it.

'It's the-' she stammered, breaking her gaze and looking up at the Doctor's solemn face. 'The-' she attempted once again. The Doctor continued to stare at the thing below. 'Doctor, that's-'

He nodded and finally finished her statement, looking down at her with a stoic expression, almost as if someone had just died. 'Yeah, Rose. Yeah it is,' he said in a calm manner, before breaking out into a huge grin and laughing. 'It's the rest of Boe!'

* * *

**That's what I get for talking to my parents.**

**Seriously, my dad said 'Daughter, where's the rest of Boe?'**

**And I said, 'I have no idea, father!'**

**So that's the big joke. I really don't know why the Face of Boe is only a face, seeing as who they hinted him to be, so I decided that maybe his body was too big so he removed it and was contained as only a head... or you know... a face.**

**Leave a review!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


End file.
